


Blessing in Disguise

by reejunie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Parents, akaashi spoils hanako, bokuto loves hanako, childhood friends to parents to lovers, kenma has a sister, kuroken are in college, kuroken becomes parents, kuroo is supportive, ongoing, shoyou becomes the uncle with the best play dates, side! bokuaka, support system, uncles bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reejunie/pseuds/reejunie
Summary: When Kenma's sister passed away during labor, Kenma finds himself being a parent to Kozume Hanako.Thankfully, he has Kuroo by his side, every step of the way.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma knows his sister won’t make it, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. He can’t even be angry at her, he knows she tried her best. After her husband died of a car crash, Kitsu had gone down a rabbit hole in her mind. She was struggling, and so was the baby she was carrying. With her deteriorating mental health, the doctor had told Kenma to prepare for the worst. Kenma knows this, with the way Kitsu seems more hollow as each day passes. There is no life left in her. Kenma knows this, but that still didn’t prepare Kenma from when Kitsu seems to regain her life back on the verge of death, lying on the delivery bed as she grabs Kenma’s arm, grip so strong Kenma knew it would bruise for days to come.

“Live for me. Live for my child, my daughter. Be the parent that she could never have,” Kitsu gasped. 

Kenma was left speechless. Without properly processing her words, Kenma had nodded his head in agreement. Kitsu smiled, and relaxed her hold on Kenma. She pushed one last time, the baby was birthed with a healthy cry, and her heart flatlined. She looked peaceful as Kenma was pushed out of the delivering room. 

When everything ended, and a nurse came out to proclaim the death of his sister, Kenma was left with a new baby in his arms. 

"Kozume Hanako," Kenma remembers Kitsu mutter to him a week before. "Kozume Hanako shall be her name."

Kenma has options, at least he think so. 

For one, he can give Kitsu’s baby to their parents, to let them raise the child. Plus, they had experience raising children; but their parents never did approve of his sister and especially her husband who had knocked her up just as she was starting university. She was in love with him, and wanted to carry the baby to birth. Fortunately, her husband had the same sentiment, and proposed to her the day he found out Kitsu was pregnant with their child. Despite this happy story, the Kozume parents were not happy with the future that Kitsu was throwing away for a child and a man she barely knew, disregarding the fact that Kitsu promised that she would continue with her study after the childbirth. 

No, bringing this child, Kitsu’s daughter, Kenma’s niece, Hanako, to her grandparents seemed like an awful idea. Kenma will not be able to visit her all the time since his parents had moved away from the hustle bustle of the city and into the more tranquil pace the countryside offered. 

No, there was no way Kenma would allow Hanako to be separated from him, and he still needs to get his degree if he ever wanted to start his own company one day. 

Another option, one that Kenma is ashamed to admit had fleeted across his mind, is to put Hanako for adoption, or at least find Hanako loving foster parents. Kenma knew that his schedule was only about to pick up with his youtube channel finally gaining following and him entering the 3rd year of college, there was no time to slot in being a parent into his life. 

Yet, he could never actually bring himself to even put the thought into action as he stares at his niece’s sleeping face, so peaceful in his arms. He spent hours sitting in the hospital room that was booked for Kitsu after her labor, just lamenting his options and pondering the what if’s. He was lucky the nurse didn’t come in and kick him out, at least they were sympathetic of him. 

His time was still ticking, and he fell restless. He knew the only option that he would accept was to take in Hanako himself, but can he actually do it? There was no world where he would give Hanako away, not after what his sister had said to him. He rubs his arm at the spot the Kitsu had grabbed him, and winced at the throb. 

Kenma was out of his wits. He doesn’t know the first thing about parenting. He had only seen Shoyou babysit his siblings, but that was the extent of parenting that he understood. What does he need to do with a baby? How would he know what to do when babies can’t even  _ speak _ . 

Kenma knows he was starting to overthink the situation. His heart rate picked up and his breath shortened. He can’t cry, he’ll only wake Hanako up, and so his sobs become painful hiccups that threaten to swallow him whole. HIs vision blurred from the tears. His fingers are shaking and he feels cold. 

Why is he in this situation? Why him of all people? There are so many that are more qualified than him, so why him? How did he even end up in this situation? Why couldn’t his sister be strong enough for her daughter? Why did the burden fall onto Kenma? Kenma who didn’t know anything? Kenma who had always relied on his sister on everything? Kenma that knew the warmth of a loving touch from his sister? How would he be able to give that to Hanako?

These thoughts were swirling viciously around his head. He barely registers what was happening around him. He thinks Hanako is crying, but he can’t be sure. There is a ringing in his ear and his head is pounding. He feels so weak, and so cold. 

“...nma!”  _ huh. I know that voice? _

“Kenma!” Kenma’s head snaps up, pupil dilated and cheeks stained with tear streaks. 

“K-Kuroo?”

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief, pulling Kenma into his embrace. “God, you scared me.”

“H-how?”

“You called me when your sister was in labor, remember? You sounded so shaken up, I had to wrap up my lab session as quickly as I can. I’m sorry I came so late,” Kuroo said into Kenma’s hair. 

Kenma sobbed into his chest, “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, you don’t need to be sorry. We can work this out,” Kuroo shushed him, as he held him tighter. "We can work this out."

Kenma wants to believe it so bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home.

The street at 5 AM is eerily quiet. The sky is between the dark twilight and the warm hues of a new day. Kenma sits on the passenger seat, holding onto a sleeping Hanako. The heater of the car is keeping the warm against the biting cold of the early winter mornings. Kenma tries to make a list of things he needs to do once he is back in his shared apartment with Kuroo, but the more he thinks about what has happened last night and the responsibilities that is now his, his vision starts to narrow and his heartbeat quickens, so instead he decides to watch Hanako sleeping in his arms.

Kenma steals a glance at the raven haired male driving beside him. Kuroo. His childhood best friend, and now, his fellow partner in raising Hanako? Kenma wasn’t so sure he wanted Kuroo to spend his University days being coddled in baby powder and fucked up sleep schedule, they already barely have any time to sleep as it is, but Kenma will think about that later. After all, Kuroo is the only string that is keeping Kenma stitched together at the moment, and he's not ready to let him go yet. 

Looking back at Hanako, Kenma couldn’t help but graze the back of his fingers against her cheeks. She’s small, and even if she was born within the healthy weight range and without any complications, she is still very small (or at least that’s what the nurses told him). Hanako cried the moment she was born, held by the nurse to the cleaning stations to wipe off the grime of childbirth and bundle her up in a warm baby blue blanket. The nurse then announced that Hanako has ten fingers, ten toes, and a healthy body as she puts Hanako in Kenma’s arms, him still frozen after the announcement of his sister’s passing. 

Hanako sighs in her sleep and Kenma couldn’t help his heart clench at the sound, so precious and small that he knows he would do anything for his niece. He plays with the blanket that wraps around Hanako’s small body, and now he can barely remember his life before Hanako.  Despite the many uncertainties that have suddenly befallen upon Kenma, he can’t seem to regret having to meet Hanako, even with the current circumstances. Hanako looks so peaceful in her sleep, so happy in her slumber, true innocence without a spot of sin in her books. 

“Kenma, we’re here,” Kuroo interrupts his pondering, his voice soft, scared to suddenly wake Hanako. Kenma only nods and moves to unclip his seatbelt and step out. 

Before Kenma could even ask Kuroo to help him with the bags, he sees the taller man running to the trunk and grabs the luggage and locks the car before putting an arm on Kenma’s back. Kenma can feel the warmth that seeps from Kuroo’s hand on his skin despite the many layers that are currently covering his body. 

He takes a deep breath and steps his foot forward towards their apartment. 

There will surely be plenty of changes around, for better or for worse, and Kenma doesn’t know if he’ll make it through, but at least, right here, right now, Kuroo is beside him, his hand on his back, and guiding him step by step to their door while Hanako still sleeps in Kenma’s arms. 

Kenma can only pray that everything will be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I didn't realize how much this fic has gotten love from all of you, and I'm so grateful that you are also enjoying this as much as I am!
> 
> I really am sorry for this very distant update, I was planning to upload a new chapter much earlier than today, but assignments wouldn't allow me.
> 
> This chapter is just a little filler before Kenma and Kuroo gets into their apartment and finally realizes the big changes that needs to be made. I was about to put this on the same chapter as the next one, but I felt like this would be a good prologue to the vibe and settings of the characters right now, especially Kenma. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you on the next one (which hopefully will come a lot sooner than this update!) 
> 
> xx, reen

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you'll like this!  
> This idea has been in my mind since forever, and my hands were just itching to write it.   
> I have not plotted this story, purposefully, cause I also want to see where this story will lead us all!
> 
> Please stay tuned!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to give you all regular updates :>
> 
> See you on the next chapter!  
> xx -reen


End file.
